Counter-Strike: Global Offensive
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (CS: GO) is an upcoming first-person shooter video game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It was announced on August 12, 2011 with an expected release date of Summer 2012.http://kotaku.com/5891732/valve-delays-counter+strike-go-to-summer It is being developed by Valve Corporation and Hidden Path Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, and will be download-only.http://kotaku.com/5834542/an-hour-with-counter+strike-go Development Counter-Strike: Global Offensive began as a port of Counter-Strike: Source to the Xbox 360 by Hidden Path Entertainment. Valve saw the opportunity and decided to expand the game since Counter-Strike was their least updated franchise at the time. Jess Cliffe confirmed the name on the official Steam forums on August 11, 2011,http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=24307192&postcount=3 while Valve confirmed it in an official announcement on August 12, 2011. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is designed on the latest version of the Source engine, and is not built off Counter-Strike: Source. Valve is developing the game to be both casual and competitive, and is including a matchmaking system as well as support for dedicated servers. Valve announced that the beta would begin in October, but they later delayed it due to feedback from VIP players. The closed beta started on November 30, 2011. It is currently available to people who have beta keys and will be continually expanded, with everybody eventually being able to play. Features This information was collected from ESEA News, ESL, Kotaku, IGN, and GameSpot. Weapons *There are 8 new weapons. *Several changes to weapons, such as firepower, rate of fire, accuracy, and movement rate. *There will be silencers, confirmed in many gameplay videos. Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *P250 *Five-SeveN *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *Tec-9 Counter-Terrorists *Glock-18 *P250 *Five-SeveN *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *P2000 Heavy Terrorists *Nova *XM1014 *Sawed-Off *M249 *Negev Counter-Terrorists *Nova *XM1014 *MAG-7 *M249 *Negev Submachine guns Terrorists *MAC-10 *MP7 *UMP-45 *P90 *PP-Bizon Counter-Terrorists *MP9 *MP7 *UMP-45 *P90 *PP-Bizon Rifles Terrorists *Galil AR *AK-47 *SSG 08 *SG 553 *AWP *G3 SG/1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *M4A4 *SSG 08 *AUG *AWP *SCAR-20 Equipment *Armor costs money in Competitive mode, while it is free in Casual mode. *The defusal kit was no longer buyable in early betas. It is randomly given to two Counter-Terrorists at the start of the round. In Casual mode, every Counter-Terrorist will automatically be given the Defusal Kit. *There is new equipment, including Molotov cocktails, Incendiary Grenades, decoy grenades, and the Zeus x27. Maps *The game will launch with 8 updated classic maps; Aztec, Dust, Dust2, Inferno, Italy, Nuke, Office, and Train. *There are 8 new maps for the new Arsenal game mode; Baggage, Shoots, Shorttrain, Bank, Lake, Safehouse, Sugarcane, and Stmarc. *In total, the game will launch with 16 different maps. Miscellaneous *Competitive and Casual modes *New Arsenal game mode, based on the popular Gun Game mod for Counter-Strike: Source. It has two variations; Arsenal: Demolition and Arsenal: Arms Race. *Bullet penetration through some walls, materials and objects. *New factions and changes to classic ones *Matchmaking system based on skill *Support for dedicated servers *Leaderboards *The money system has been reworked to better accommodate the weapon and equipment changes. *Model size as well as hitboxes slightly reduced. *Players have soft collision (can walk through each other) in Casual mode while in competitive mode, players have hard collision (are solid objects). *Cross-platform multiplayer between Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. PlayStation 3 was previously said to be included, but later dropped.http://www.joystiq.com/2012/03/05/counter-strike-global-offensive-loses-cross-play/ *The hand models for Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists have been graphically updated and look different for each team. *The HUD, crosshair and buy VGUI has been updated. *The PlayStation 3 version supports the DualShock 3 controller, PlayStation Move or a USB keyboard/mouse, while the Xbox 360 version is limited to a controller. *Split-screen against and with a partner for the console versions has been confirmed by Chet Faliszek during Interviews. *Offline play with bots. *When dead, players will have the ability to assume the role of a bot if no other players are using it. *When a player throws a grenade, different radio messages will appear in the chatbox, such as: **"Fire in the hole!" for HE grenades. **"Flashbang out!" for Flashbangs. **"Smoke out!" for Smoke grenades. **"FireBomb on the way!" for Molotov cocktails. **"Decoy out!" for Decoy grenades. Updates March 23, 2012 *Added Office. *Added Mag7, Sawed-Off Shotgun, XM1014 and Negev. *Glock 18 can be bought by Counter-Terrorists too. *Adjusted player movement. Trivia *''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' was announced on August 12, 2011, 12 years (exactly 146 months or 4,444 days) after Counter-Strike was originally released as a mod (June 12, 1999). Gallery Official screenshots screenshot1_csgo.jpg screenshot2_csgo.jpg screenshot3_csgo.jpg screenshot4_csgo.jpg screenshot5_csgo.jpg screenshot6_csgo.jpg screenshot7_csgo.jpg References External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/1800/ Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Steam *Intro Trailer at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive Counter-Strike: Global Offensive] at Wikipedia Category:Games Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive